Changed
by SanSushi
Summary: Five years from the end of 02, and nothing has changed everyone. TK Kari Davis
1. Changed

Kari sighed, her breath coming out in a warm cloud in the chilly winter air. She rubbed the sides of her arms in mitten hands. Tkay was nearly an hour late, and he'd not contacted her yet. Far off, a bell bonged the time. Four peals resonated in the air, and she sighed again. Just a half hour more, then she'd leave.

The park where she sat so uncomfortable was a familiar one, one that she and Tkay had been visiting for years, and the bench she retested on had been their meeting place since they were twelve. Not much had changed in those five years, since their first meeting here. It had been their first, and, come to think of it, last date, she remembered bitter sweetly, as well as the place of her first kiss. She shivered spastically, though not from the cold. His feelings for her where as then as they were now: mixed chaos. And her feelings for him were also the same. In love, but but fading fast. After all, you could only wait for so long.

Speaking of waiting, she had had enough for this winters day, and decided to leave. She past by old haunts, memories floating from them, ghosts of the the past, the good days. and she smiled. In the fuzzy white distance, she saw movement, and decided to investigate. Once she identified the source coming from the soccer field, she knew who to expect, clad in a red adidas jacket and pants.

"Hey Davis," she said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Kari," he responded, not taking his eyes of his ball, bouncing it methodically against his knee, counting.

"How are things?"

"Good".

"How's June?"

"Fine".

"You?"

"Okay".

"School?"

"Fine".

"You still into soccer?"

"Guess so".

"You gonna give me more than one word answers?" she asked cheekily. His grim, silent response put her smile out.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

WHAM!

The soccer ball lay imprisoned in the metal mesh of the field, inches away from where Kari stood, jaw dropped. Davis walked away with hands in pockets as the ball fell out of the net and into the snow with a plop. It was this sound that awakened Kari from her stupor.

"Wait up!"

She jogged after his, though kept her distance.

"What did I do!"

He did not answer her and speed up a little more. She had to jog to keep up with his furious pace, even from a few feet behind.

"Davis, please stop! We used to be such good friends, I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long!"

He stop suddenly at this, and she ran into his back, falling back onto the icy ground.

"What gives you the right to talk to me after all this time," he said coldly in a voice so unlike the one she remembered fondly from her eight grade class.

"Davis . . . "

"What".

"What happened?"

He spun around, and she was shocked to see his face. It had lost it's cheerful demeanor, baby chubb, and good humor. It was now replaced by a chiseled grim expression, and she could have sworn she never knew him.

"Nothing, that's what changed".

He walked away as she sat there, stunned. He was right. 'Nothing' had changed all of them.


	2. HK Love

AN: Sorry, forgot to mention last time that the last chapter, as well as this one, is being written by sushi #3, instead of by all of us together. Reason why is that us sushi sisters aren't exactly sisters (well #1 and #2 are, I'm just their baby cousin) and we're all busy with a little thing called life, mostly involving school, and don't exactly have the time to do this . . . not that we ever did but still. It makes me feel better ;

Enjoy!

x  
x  
x  
x

SLAM!

Kari, is that you? asked Tai from his lax position on the couch, TV blaring. The sobs from her room, drowning out even the noise of the infomercial, were enough proof for even Tai to deduct that there was something wrong. 

Sighing, he got up, brushing chip crumbs from his pants, and made his way to her room.

It was the same one they'd shared as children; when Tai was in the second grade, they'd moved him into the former study. Even though he had left for college a few years back, some how managing it to make it into the prestigious Tokyo U, he still popped round to visit his family and check up on them, particularly Kari.

She'd had a rough time since entering high school, and he felt bad that he wasn't the first one to know about it any more, to comfort her and brush away her tears, and to beat up whatever boy stupid enough to break her heart.

He knocked on the door tentatively, and tried to open it.

Locked.

It must be bad, if she did that. This only made him more determined, and he knocked once more, harder, and called out her name:

Kari, is there something wrong? Can I come in?No! Go away Tai! she shrieked between cried of desperation, and he heard the deep thud of something being thrown against the door. He blinked in surprise; she hadn't done this in a long time, not since the time they'd ran out of barbie dolls at McD when she was three and threw a fit: she'd been so looking forward to it, and had begged them for weeks to go.

He gripped the door knob, really worried now.

Kari, if you don't let me in right now, I'm going to let _my self _in, I hope you're decent, he said in a very no nonsense tone, the one he used in the last minutes of a game with a goal behind. She sniffed, but complied, not wanted to have to explain to their parents why her door had been broken down. But as soon as she was finished her task, she lay back down on her bed, and cried into her pillow. Tai looked around the room awkwardly, trying to find the words that would aid him in consoling his dear sister.

He face faulted.

Had her room gotten even _more _girlie!

He'd thought it impossible, but she done it.

Now, officially, _everything_ in her room was pink and white with the hello kitty motif inscribed on it in **some** shape or form.

And when we mean _everything_, we mean _everything_.

Between the lace, the frills, the bows, and the sheer pinkness of it all, Tai felt a bit like crying himself. Kari noticed that he wasn't exactly comfortable, and decided to have pity on the boy. 

I- I'm fine, Tai. Really, I'm okayWas it TK? Did he hurt you again?No! No! That's not it . . .Then who is the stupid punk?It's not boyfriend problems, Tai, well, it is, but . . .Who is he! Or did some girl steal a guy you like? Did he reject you?Yes, I mean, well, no, I mean . . .What _do _you mean!I . . . I don't know, and with that, she burst into tears once more.

Kari! Just tell me damn it! said Tai angrily, slamming down a fist on her bed side table and smashing a vintage HK lamp in the process. Between the frustration of not knowing what was making his younger sibling so sad, and having to be in such an un masculine atmosphere, his temper flared dangerously, and Kari knew it was best if she just told him before he destroyed the rest of her shrine to the neko goddess of cute. It's not like it was bad news, anyway. Not really. She picked up the pieces of her light and continued to speak.

Well, I was going to meet Tkay today at the park, but he didn't show, so-I'm going to kill him! How long did you wait!A few hours, but that's not-He's dead! Tai declared, satisfied he now had a means to bring his troubled sisters heart to rest. He was about to get up to pay a visit to the Takahashi house hold, when he felt a tug at his shirt sleeve. He looked down, and there she was, looking up at him so pitifully with tears brimming in her eyes. He sat down once more, and waited for her to continue.

That's not it, she said, and took a deep breath to calm her self.

I saw Davis todayOh . . . How is he? How's the soccer team? I haven't talked to him in ages. Is Fuba still screwing around, or did he get kicked off? And did Hojo ever improve that driving shot of his, it was always slight to the-I love him Tai, she said, the water works turning on once again, I just realized it. All this time, and it was always Davis . . . 

Tai blinked. He wasn't sure if it was his best dream, or worst nightmare, coming true.

x  
x  
x  
x  
x

AN: Hopefully, the other sushi cough cough will up date the story with different perspectives soon. Kari's always been my' character, and so if the others are ooc, it's not my fault, cus usually I don't work with them ; Till next time lovers.


End file.
